Fairy Tail Academy
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: Life at Fairy Tail Academy through the eyes of 16-year-old Lucy Heartfilia. With Drama, Romance, Friendship and the other Struggles of High school Life. Parings: NaLu/StiCy (You guys decide), JErza, GaLe and hints of other pairings. Want to see who ends up with who? Then you'll have to read. (Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.
1. Chapter 1 - Just My Luck

_Author's Note: Uniform is the same as the uniform they had in OVA 2.  
_

**CHAPTER 1 - Just My Luck**

**-Biology-**

"WHAT!" I yell automatically, then I lower my voice and say "Please don't make me sit next to _him_..."

"Like Erza on Natsu, I think you'll be a good influence." The teacher tells me. _Good influence?_ _Doesn't she know that he & I don't get along?!_

"But I'd rather not sit next to him." I say clearly disturbed. _I mean really? Out of the whole class, I happen to be seated next to him? Typical._

"Yeah, miss it's not very fair on Lucy." Natsu speaks up as he adjusts his white scarf around his neck uncomfortably.

"Natsu, be quiet. And Lucy sit next to Sting unless you want to be in detention after school." She says firmly.

I sigh and trail to the seat at the back; I try to avoid eye contact. _Why me?_

Miss begins the class, "Turn to page 56...-"

I open the Biology textbook at page 56 then look up at miss.

"I'm not that bad," Sting laughs biliously, "Am I, Blondie?"

_Doesn't he ever get tired of calling me that?_

"Shut up," I say coldly, keeping my gaze forward at the board and then writing the date and title, "I'm trying to work."

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He says boorishly.

I don't reply. And there's silence...

"Blondie." A slight poisonous chuckle slips from his lips; breaking the peace.

"It's Lucy!" I say with a tinge of frustration as I pause from writing.

"Well, to me," Sting smirks puckishly, "You're Blondie." He ruffles my hair which caught me off guard.

"H-hey-! You're blond too, you know." I stammer and blush ever so slightly. Then I stare intensely at the book; pretending I'm deeply focused in my work.

"Heh, so?" I feel his heavy gaze.

"Don't touch my hair." I say sharply.

"Sorry, Blondie." He grins malignly.

I roll my eyes and proceed in answering the questions from the book.

"So," He finally picks up his pen and begins to write, "What's so bad about having to sit next to me?"

"Really?" I drop my pen and look up at him with exasperation.

Sting pauses from writing, "Yeah, what?"

I sigh and leer at him, "You're not exactly the _nicest _guy."

"Ha, well I can't argue there." He snickers and continues writing. _He doesn't seem bothered._

"Yeah not just according to me but according to most people..." I say with a hint of attitude (which was unintentional) and carry on with my work.

"Fair enough." Sting shrugs.

"I don't give a (_insert swear word_) anyways." He responds carelessly in a caustic way. _He's so arrogant._

I roll my eyes with disgust, "You don't say."

We write in silence for a few minutes, he was actually doing the work. _Which is rare._

"What question are you on?" I ask as I swivel his book towards me so I could see.

I scan over his answers, "Hey!"

I look up at him with rage, "You've just been copying my answers!"

"What? Did you actually think I was doing the work?" he laughs humorously. I mentally slap myself.

"Yeah, I did actually." I narrow my gaze at him; shooting daggers through my eyes.

"What's the point? Got a clever person sitting next to me, might as well use it to my advantage." He smirks tenaciously. _Whoa, wait did he just call me clever?_

"Clever?" I resound.

"Yeah." He shrugs casually, glances away and spins his pen in one hand.

"You think I'm clever?" I raise an eyebrow waiting any minute for him to say 'You're dumb blond'

"Yeah..." He nods patriotically.

"Then why do you always call me a 'dumb blond'?" I frown.

"Because it's fun annoying you." He says sounding malevolent as he places his hands on the back of his head and sits back.

"I'm glad it amuses you." I say sarcastically then pick up my pen with the intention to continue with the work.

"It's not like I mean it. Everyone knows you're clever." Sting says factually.

"Is that so?" I ask with a _slight_ glimmer.

"Yeah, you're a straight A student." He says genuinely.

I blush ever so slightly and lower my head to my work, _why is he being a little bit nice? Don't blush Lucy, he just said I'm clever and I guess I am pretty clever right? Not as clever as Levy of course, but still clever? _

"And yet you're friends with someone as dumb as Natsu." He stops me in my train of thought.

"I know Natsu can be an idiot but he isn't a bad person." I forfend him sincerely.

Sting just shrugs dismissively.

I glance at the clock. _10 minutes left_.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse the teacher announced that we'd be working on a homework project...WITH the person you are seated next too. _For real?_

"I'm so gonna get an A for this project." He says deviously.

"Don't expect me to do all the work!" I snap, "We'll have to..."

_I don't want to finish my sentence._

"Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together," a sly smile forms on his lips, "Hmm, _Blondie_."  
He emphasises of '_Blondie_' in a way that sends a shiver down my spine.

I pack up just as the bell rings without responding to Sting. I meet Natsu, Erza and Gray at the door and we leave to go to lunch.

* * *

We made our way outside to our usual benches shaded underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Lucy!" Natsu lingers, "Are you okay?" He peers at me face.

"I'm fine." I smile.

"Man, Luce I feel for you," Gray says, "Having to work with Sting."

"Hey! Since when did you call her Luce?!" Natsu gawks at Gray. _Here we go again._

"I didn't hear Lucy complain! Why does it bother you, Huh?!" Gray shouts back.

"Because it sounds weird when a dam stripper says it!" Natsu presses his forehead against Gray's.

"Eaah?" Gray's eyes narrow, "You take weird to another level you pink haired idiot!"

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza raises her voice quickly which hushes them.

"Yes, ma'am!" They wrap one arm around each other and smile nervously; their 'best friends' mode. I laugh.

"Anyway, are you sure you're alright with this, Lucy?" Erza asks seriously; placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. It's just for a school project." I reassure their concerns as I sit down at the bench and place my bag down then wave my hand dismissively.

"But I don't like him Luce." Natsu frowns as he jumps onto the bench and faces me.

"I haven't got much of a choice." I tell him, "Don't worry, okay?"

"I don't trust him." Natsu quietens whilst burying his mouth in his scarf so his voice comes out muffled and glances away.

"Well, if it's alright with you. But if anything happens be sure to tell us right away." Erza sits and crosses her legs.

I nod as I take out a container.

"What have you got for lunch today?" Natsu's face immediately lights up.

I open the container and see a sandwich cut in half, "Chicken sandwich."

"Yes!" Natsu smiles as he takes one of the halves. _Yes this is usual._

"Natsu, you should really bring your own lunch instead of stealing Lucy's." Erza comments as she unwraps her slice of strawberry cake.

"But I like Lucy's sandwiches..." Natsu moans like a child.

"Greedy..." Gray mutters.

"Hey! Do you wanna go?!" Natsu shouts in right in his face.

"Bring it on!" Gray threatens as he presses his head against Natsu's.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza closes her eyes and shouts, they immediately freeze and back away from each other; _I love the power she has over them_, "Can't you two ever go anywhere without fighting?"

"It's okay. I'm used to Natsu eating all my food now." I laugh. Natsu grins and begins taking massive bites, whilst Erza delicately eats her strawberry cake and Gray eats an ice lolly.

Then Levy, Cana and Mira arrive.

We all greet each other.

"What're you guys talking about?" Levy smiles, Cana and Mira sit on the bench in front of Natsu, Gray, Erza and I.

"We're talking about how greedy pinkie is..." Gray says cheekily.

"Also, Sting and Lucy got paired to a Biology project together," Erza explains seriously, "And as you know, they do not get along very well..."

"Huh? Lucy and Sting?" Cana frowns mischievously and gives me a 'look' whilst holding a bottle.

"But why would they put someone as clever as Lu-chan with Sting?" Levy shakes her head innocently, "He's going to make Lu-chan do it all!"

"He better not." Erza says scarily.

"No, I won't let that happen, Levy-chan." I say confidently as Levy takes out a tub of pasta.

"Wait!" Mira suddenly gasps. We all turn to her with puzzled looks.

"Your babies would look cute~" She shrieks. _Typical Mirajane._

I almost fall of the bench and the others sigh and shake their heads.

"Don't go that far, Mira." I say slightly mortified.

"Na, I think you'd suit. The two blonds, eh?" Cana mocks. I look at her clearly unamused.

"I know, I know your heart is already taken~" She chimes dreamily as she clasps her hands together. I can see the sparkles in her eyes.

"I see." I see a smile form on the corner of Erza's lips.

"W-what?" I laugh nervously; trying to think of some way to change the topic.

"Huh?" Natsu says as clueless as ever.

"A-Anyway," I butt in and raise my voice uneasily, "I'll be fine."

_I'd rather not talk about my love life._

"I don't see why he had to move here in the first place!" Natsu moans.

"He came from that Saber School?" Gray says coldly as he strips off his shirt.

"Gray," Cana says casually as she sips her 'bottle', "Clothes!"

"Oh shut up you drunk!" Gray shouts back.

_We've all gotten use to it now._

"He came along with Rogue Chenney." Mira adds.

"Eh, who?" Cana asks dozily.

"That black-haired guy, that hangs around with Sting?" Natsu confirms.

"Yes, he seems quite different to Sting though." Levy ponders.

"But he doesn't seem too bad~" Mira smiles gently.

"Ah yeah," Cana remembers, "The one who barely talks."

"Yes. From Sabertooth Academy. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Academy has a bad history, so I've heard from the Master." Erza informs.

"So why the hell did Pops let them join?!" Natsu yelps as he throws his arms in the air.

"I think they got kicked out." Gray tells us.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his ass again." Natsu clicks his knuckles with a spiteful grin. _I remember they both had a fight. I wasn't there though._

"Natsu..." I give him a warningful look. Natsu sighs.

"And Master gave them a second chance, here with us." Mira smiles, "Like with Juvia and Gajeel."

"Speaking of Juvia, where is she?" Erza asks and all eyes avert to Gray.

"Why you looking at me for?" Gray's eyes widen, "I don't know."

We all laugh.

"Mira, where's Lisanna and Elfman?" I ask curiously.

"Hm, I don't know." Mira ponders.

Then the bell rings and we all depart for lessons.

* * *

**3:58 pm**

Finally, I can go home. I walk out of the gates. _I had to stay behind in English to finish up my essay. Natsu would probably be waiting for me at home._

I walk down the pavement and close my eyes; taking in the fresh breeze that smooths my face.

_So peaceful._

"Blondie." A certain_ someone_ whispers venomously in my ear.

"Kyaa!" I jump, turn around and slap him across the face.

"Whoa, whoa calm down." He raises his hands with slight humour and jumps back.

"Sorry, you scared me." I sigh in relief as I feel my racing heart.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with surprise.

"Not your business." He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"Okay. I'm going home. Bye." I state plainly and begin walking.

"But, when're we working on the project?" He asks deceitfully; only asking because he's trying to get under my skin.

I stop and turn around, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" He steps towards me; closing the gap between us with evil smile.

I roll my eyes and look away to avoid his gaze. _Such a jerk..._

"Anyway, I'm really tired. Leave me alone." I say firmly and walk off leaving him standing there watching; but I know he's smirking.

I proceed and walk along the river bank. _What's his deal?_

The rest of the walk home is peaceful.

I sigh as I finally open my door; I dump my bag on the floor.

"LUSHII!" Natsu sits up crossed legged on my bed.

"Hey, Natsu..." I say tiredly as I collapse on my bed beside him.

"What took you so long?" He peered over my face.

"I was...doing extra work." I close my eyes and rest the back of my hand on my forehead.

"I got hungry while I was waiting and I ate your food." He says casually.

"What!" I flick my head up causing our heads to collide. Soon after I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Ouch, Luce!" He cradles his head childishly.

I jump of my bed and check the cupboard, for a pot of noodles for dinner and some cereal for tomorrow morning.

Sadly, it was empty; with a few crumbs were lying about. _Great. Just great._

"How much did you eat?!" I turn to him angrily.

"Sorry." He grins.

"I'll have to go to the shops." I sigh and put on my brown leather jacket, grab my phone and keys.

"I'll come too!" He leaps of the bed.

"NO!" I turn and shout demandingly before I slam the door behind me.

_Sometimes he drives me crazy._

I fast walk over the small bridge and into town as I could feel a storm coming on.

I enter the small shop.

"Hey Lucy!" The shopkeeper waves.

"Hey..." I huff.

I grab a basket and decide to stock up on a few things. _Hm, I got cereal, bread, milk, noodles, fruits, veg and..._

When I accidentally bump into someone whilst looking in my basket. Some of my items fall onto the floor as I tumble embarrassingly to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I rub my head and look up.

"No, I'm sorry." He holds out a hand for me. _Rogue?_

"Rogue?" I blink cluelessly whilst still sitting upon the floor.

"Yes. Hello Lucy." He says simply.

I grab his hand pulls me up. I then I bend over to pick up my fallen items. He also helps.

"Oh, thank you." I say with shock.

"You're welcome." And with that he continues shopping.

I walk to the counter.

"Is that all for today, Ms Heartfilia?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I nod.

"That's 959 jewel." He tells me.

I search my pockets and pull out my keys and phone. _Dam it. I forgot my purse._

"I forgot my jewel." I sigh and hold the bridge of my nose whilst mentally cursing myself.

"It's okay. I'll pay for my dear Lucy." Loke slams down the jewel on the counter and smiles.

"Loke?" I gape as the shopkeeper cashes the jewel._ So first Sting, then Rogue AND Loke, who next?_

"Is this your boyfriend?" The shopkeeper smiles whilst placing my things in a bag.

"No way!" I shake my head defensively.

Loke whispers something to the shopkeeper and they chuckle. I feel the vein in my head pop out.

"Bye!" I wave as I'm about to take my items. But then Loke snatches my stuff and walks out as I trail behind him

"Thanks Loke. I'll pay you back tomorrow." I smile thankfully.

"No, no. I'm always here for you if you need me," He smiles as he moves closer to me, "Lucy."

_Even though Loke is a player, he is there for me._

"Anyway, I should get going." I say as I check my phone for the time.

"I'll walk you back." Loke insists then walks in front of me; still holding my bags.

"Okay." I sigh then smile.

We walk begin walking out of town.

"So, you and Sting?" Loke frowns.

"Tell me about it," I roll my eyes, "Everyone's worrying, but I'll be fine."

Loke says then looks at me, "It's because we care about you Lucy."

"I know and I appreciate that, but it's not the end of the world." I tell him. _Although at first it definitely felt like it._

"Remember, the fight he and Natsu had?" Loke asks.

"Yeah, I heard. That day I happened to be sick." I roll my eyes, "I told him to not go around and start a fight with him."

"But he was worse before you even joined Fairy Tail." Loke reminds.

"So I've heard." I nod as we walk over the small bridge.

"But I really love Fairy Tail academy." I smile, "It's like no other school. Everyone cares for one another."

"I'm glad." Loke smiles, "But, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Umm..." I ponder whilst we draw closer to the door of my house.

"Someone's birthday?" I gasp and place a hand over my mouth, "Oh no, did I forget?"

"No, no." He laughs as I insert my key and open the door.

I take my bags from him and drop them inside, "I'll get your jewel!" I say about to go and grab my purse. I can hear Natsu snoring on my bed.

"No, it's on me." He grabs my arm then winks.

"Are you sure?" I frown guiltily.

"Anything for you." He says in 'charmingly Loke way' as he grabs my hands.

"If you say so." I sweat-drop.

"Anyway, tomorrow is..." He pauses, "Valentine's Day."

And with that he strolls off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Valentine's Day

**CHAPTER 2 – Valentine's Day**

*Ring! Ring!*

"Lucy..." Natsu groans groggily.

*Ring! Ring!*

"What, Natsu..." I yawn.

*Ring! Ring!*

"Turn it off..." He moans as he shuffles around.

*Ring! Ring!*

"Ugh..." I groan and stretch out an arm to switch it off.

I check the time.

7:38 am.

_Wait what? 7:38?!_ My eyes widen and I jump on my feet. I must have clicked snooze too many times.

I look to my bed to see Natsu resting comfortable. He stayed round, _yet again. I've even got a spare uniform he's left here for when he does stay._

"Natsu! Get up!" I yell, "Were going to be late!"

I run into the bathroom to have a quick wash and get changed. Before I close the door, I peer my head round the corner and shout to him, "You better be up by the time I get out!"

And guess what? I rush out the bathroom whilst fix my skirt and tie to I see him _still _lazing around in my bed.

"Natsu get up!" I scream as I chuck the covers off the bed.

"Lucy..." He moans and sits up then rubs his eyes.

"We're going to be late!" I yelp in his face.

"So?" He says carelessly still in his sleepy state.

"I haven't been late once this year." I say as I grab a quick snack to eat on the way, gather my stuff and head for the door.

"I'm leaving, see you at school!" I say quickly and close the door behind me.

* * *

_Phew, I made it_. I walk down the corridors to see many posters with hearts and flowers, I stop to read one:

'_**Valentine's Day.'**_

_Oh yeah Loke told me yesterday._

'_**Want to express your feelings? Send a card, flowers or chocolates to your love. Don't worry it will be sent anonymously~ Just post it in the Post-boxes around the academy.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Love Mira~'**_

_Of course this kind of thing would be run by Mira._

* * *

I sit at my desk in English. _Natsu doesn't seem to be here yet._

Class begins and then Natsu crashes in 5 minutes late; literally tripping over himself.

"Sorry, I'm late miss!" Natsu grins and dashes over to his seat.

"Natsu! You need to stop being late!" She places her hands on her hips, "I'll be seeing you detention."

"Waah! Miss I won't be late again I promise!" Natsu wails and clasps his hand in a plea.

"We'll discuss this after class." She tells him and continues lecturing us about Literacy devices.

Natsu grunts.

"I _did_ warn you." I say with and _'I-told-you-so'_ look.

"I was sleeping!" Natsu crosses his arms and uses his scarf to hide his mouth.

I shake my head disapprovingly.

"Why are there posters everywhere?" He asks.

"Oh, Mira's running a Valentine's day thing." I shrug.

"Valento what?" Natsu says with confusion.

"Valentine's Day." I repeat.

"Huh?"

"Valentine's Day?"

He stares at me blankly.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" I face palm myself.

Gray turns around, "What idiot doesn't know Valentine's day?"

"It's not my fault! It sounds stupid anyway!" Natsu shouts as he remains with folded arms and looks away.

"Just because you don't know what it is, pinkie." Gray smirks.

"And how do you know what it is then, stripper?" Natsu smacks his hand on the table and leans over it. I was scared that they were about to battle it out here and now.

Then there's a knock at the door and a Mira walks in, "Special delivery for: Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel~"

"Huh?!" They say in unison.

Mira skips over to them. She gives Gray a large box wrapped in shiny cerulean blue wrapping paper with an elegantly tied bow along with a red card. _It's wrapped really well._

And she hands Natsu a small, cute box wrapped in gleaming red wrapping paper with a red envelope.

"Enjoy~" She winks and dances out.

"Mira, wait!" Natsu calls but it's too late. She's already off.

"What just happened?" Natsu asks as he examines his gift.

"Someone sent you a gift for Valentine's day!" I sigh at his cluelessness, "Open it!" I gesture to the box.

He ripped of the wrapping paper recklessly and it revealed a box of chocolates.

"Aw yes! I was hungry!" He begins stuffing his face.

"Open the card!" I slap his head.

He opens it and his eyes move across whilst reading it.

"What does it say?" I ask with curiosity.

He hands it to me:

'_**Dear Natsu,**_

_**I wanted to give you something to show you how much I like you.  
I know you probably don't like me back but  
Happy Valentine's Day'**_

"But who sent it?" Natsu asks and looks up at me.

"I said it's anonymous." I tell him again.

"Huh? I don't get it." He scratches his head.

"Someone sent you something because they like you!" I explain.

"Why didn't they just tell me?" He asks, "I probably like them too!"

"You're hopeless..." I sigh and lay my head against the table.

"You're such a moron." Gray mutters.

"Gray, what did you get?" I look up and ask happily.

He shows me a large box of chocolate and handed me the card to read.

The card had Blue and red hearts all over it. He shows me the envelope which was filled with confetti.

'_**Dear Gray-sama,**_

_**Juvia loves you Gray-sama. Gray-sama you are mine alone.  
Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes the chocolate, Juvia made them herself.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! **_

_**Juvia loves you very much Gray-sama!'**_

I think it was very obvious who that was from.

"I_ think_ it's from Juvia." I say mockingly.

"No way, I would have never guessed!" He says sarcastically.

Natsu peered over, "How come Gray knows who it is?"

"Juvia hasn't really got anything to hide... We all know she loves Gray." I tell him.

"But I wonder who mine was from..." Natsu murmured.

"It wasn't you was it, Luce?" He asks.

I blush slightly.

"It wasn't me, you idiot!" I shout and feel the vein on my head pop out.

"No you wouldn't write something nice like this." Natsu added.

"Anyway, the chocolates are delicious!" Natsu grins dismissing his curiosity.

The bell rings and Natsu jumps out of his seat. I see he left the card on the table so I pick it up.

"Aren't you going to take this?" I say as I wave it in the air.

"Oh, almost forgot!" He grins and shoves it in his pocket, "Let's go Lushi!"

"Okay!" I smile and just when were about to make our way to Biology miss calls, "Natsu, I need to talk to you."

He sighs and his shoulders droop as he walks towards her, so I go ahead without him.

* * *

I walk to the back of the Biology class and see Sting sitting there as comfortable as ever.

"Hey, Blondie." He traces me with his eyes making me feel uncomfortable.

"What..." I sigh as I sit down, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just smirks. Then the door swings and Natsu walks in and explains to miss he was talking to his English teacher.

"Have you got anything yet?" He asks somewhat amused as I take out my book and pencil case.

"Nope." I shake my head.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, "I'm surprised..."

"Surprised?" I ask.

"I thought Natsu or Gray would have sent you something." He shrugs.

"Natsu didn't even know what Valentine's Day was." I can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Are you serious?" Sting chuckled slightly.

"Yup." I nod.

"Wow...I didn't think he was that stupid." Sting's eyes widen.

"Besides, Natsu and I are just friends." I say casually just to make it clear.

"But you like him, right?" Sting moves closer to my face.

"No." I lower my head to work and try to ignore how close Sting's face was too mine. I feel the blood rise to my cheeks.

"But you're blushing, Blondie." He laughs quietly but mischievously.

"I don't like him." I say firmly as I grit my teeth.

"Then look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm working." I can feel my blood boil as I try to contain my frustration. I don't like the proximity between our faces, it was getting increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

All of a sudden he grabs my wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" I say startled as I look at him alarmingly.

"Pinkie may be clueless, but I ain't." Our faces were still close he could clearly see the blush painted on my face.

"Stop going so close to me." I turn my head away, pull my wrist from his grasp and push him away from the chest.

"I was just trying to prove a point." He smirks.

"That I don't like him." I confer.

"No," He says relentlessly, "That you _do_ like him."

"I don't!" I protest.

"Then why were you blushing." He asks impishly.

"Because you were so dam close to me!" I raise my voice as I bash my fish against the table. I get a few looks. _People must have heard me._

"Lucy," Miss calls, "Answer the question."

"Please may you repeat the question?" I ask.

"What are Enzymes?"

"Enzymes are biological catalyst. They are also proteins made up from chains of amino acids." I say without hesitation.

"Very good." Miss nods.

"See you're clever." Sting smiles spitefully.

I ignore him and continue writing notes on what Miss is saying.

"So I make you blush?" Sting asks with amusement. I freeze and stop writing.

"N-no...It's just I don't like it when people are so close to me..." I explain so he doesn't get any funny ideas.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Sting smirks._ I'm not quite sure what he means..._

And just as I'm about to speak a certain someone waltzes through the door.

"Special delivery!" She chimes, "Two for Lucy Heartfilia!"

"W-what?" I blush as all gazes avert to me. Mira walks over to me and places a small but beautiful crimson rose with a light pink envelope and a large bouquet of flowers, a box wrapped in cherry flowery paper and a red envelope.

"Seems like you're very loved Lucy~" Mira giggles and walks out.

I'm in awe. _Who would send me these?_

Chatter fills the classroom, and then miss gets everyone's attention to continue her class.

"Heh..." Sting laughs, "Knew you'd get something."

I open the larger box first. It was a box of truffles and the bouquet of flowers were truly pretty. _But who would go through so much trouble of—wait... I think I know._

I opened the red envelope:

'_**My Dear Lucy,**_

_**Valentine, oh valentine, you are so divine.**__**  
**__**True as the stars that always shine.**__**  
**__**Valentine, oh valentine, from you I learned love.**__**  
**__**Someone like you I thought was undreamed of.**__**  
**__**So valentine, oh valentine, won't you be only mine?**_

_**Love you know who...'**_

I sweat-drop. _Of course I know who is. It's you Loke. Typical. He did really over do it. How will I be able to carry this stuff home?!_

"Huh? Whose it from?" Sting said in my ear, I jump; I didn't notice he was reading it.

"Stop doing that!" I shout and turn the card away from him secretively, "And who said you could read it?"

I reach for the second envelope which came along with the single rose.

'_**Lucy Heartfilia,**_

_**Lucy...I like you a lot. You're beautiful, funny, kind, and intelligent. In my eyes you're perfect.  
And maybe one day I'll be able to truly confess my feelings for you...**_

_**But for now I give this rose.'**_

_That was quite sweet. But I'm trying to think who it would be. But I haven't a clue._

"You're blushing by the way." Sting totally butts in.

"Shut up!" I turn away from him.

"I _wonder_ who your secret admirers are." Sting says curiously.

"Hmm," I smirk, "And why is it you care?"

"No particular reason, Blondie." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "Then don't ask."

"Anyway, about the project," I remember and turn to him, "Can we work on it today after school?"

"Why?! We have two weeks!" He questions with shock.

"I know," I sigh, "But I want to get it over and done with..."

"We're not going to mine by the way." He confirms.

"Okay..." I raise an eyebrow, "We'll go to mine."

The bell rings signalling break.

"Where should I meet you?" He asks.

"Outside the school gates." I tell him before I meet Natsu at the door. And I just about manage to carry everything.

Luckily Erza comes to my rescue and helps me.

"You got a lot of stuff, Lucy." Gray notes.

"All that chocolate!" Natsu drools.

"Loke." I simply say and they nod.

We were walking to our usual bench when Erza drags me away,

"I need to borrow, Lucy." Erza says.

"What?" Natsu stares at me.

"Hey, where you going?" Gray calls as Erza continues pulling me away to a bench further away where the rest of the girls were at: Mira, Cana, Levy, Juvia and Lisanna.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy smiles, "Wow!" She looks at the piles of stuff beside me.

"Hey Levy-chan." I smile.

"Lucy has lovers!" Mira chimes.

"You're popular with the boys, eh?" Cana wraps an arm around me.

"Let us see the cards." Erza says as she reaches her hand out.

"Well the big bouquet of flowers and chocolates are obviously from Loke." I explain and hand them the card; they all peer round it.

"So sweet~" Mira cooes.

"He's such a player though!" Cana laughs.

"Yeah, I know." I roll my eyes.

"I wonder how many girls he's hit on today." Cana smirks.

"But I thought Loke really likes you, Lucy?" Lisanna asks innocently.

"Does Lucy like Loke-san?" Juvia asks immediately after very curiously.

"We're good friends, but I don't think I could_ ever_ date him." I respond clearly.

"Wow, that's harsh..." Cana says mock-fully, "You better not tell him, it'd break his heart!"

"I couldn't see Lucy and Loke together. He's not suitable for her." Erza shakes her head. I nod.

"Well you never know." Mira hums.

"What about the other gift?" Erza asks.

I pick up the single rose and red envelope and hand it to the girls for them to read. There's a brief silence whilst they read it.

"Oh, I don't know who it's from." I shrug.

Mira glances over to the boys, "Hmm..." She thinks.

"I can go and ask them for you?" Cana says mischievously as she's about to stand up.

"No!" I shake my head desperately and pull her arm causing her to sit back down.

"Let's see," Levy ponders, "Was it Natsu?"

"There's no _way_ it could be Natsu. He didn't know what Valentine's Day was until today." I tell them.

"But when Mira delivered your gifts in Biology, Natsu was quite curious." Erza says, "He kept asking who I thought it was."

_I find it a bit awkward when they suggest things about Natsu liking me because I know Lisanna really likes him..._

"Aw Natsu's so cute~" Mira giggles.

"That boy is as clueless as hell." Cana retorts.

"That reminds me, you gave Natsu a gift," I smile, "Didn't you Lisanna?"

All the girls look at Lisanna with slight shock; _you see she's quiet shy so it's surprising for her to give him something._

Lisanna blushes, "Y-yeah."

"You still like him? What do you see in him?!" Cana retorts.

"I think it's cute~" Mira cooes.

"But I don't think he likes me back..."Lisanna murmurs.

"You never know, as Mira said before." Levy consoles her.

"Natsu is very oblivious. It's possible he's oblivious to his feelings also." Erza informs.

"He probably likes you though, Lucy." Lisanna tells me happily; masking the slight disappointment she feels. Everyone looks towards me.

"T-That's not true." I blush ever so slightly and shake my head whilst waving my hands in front of me. _Speaking of awkward..._

"You two are very close." She smiles.

"And you're always together; I mean he even sleeps round!" Cana just _had_ to add.

"Which isn't appropriate for him to be doing." Erza says.

"Yeah, but we're _just_ friends." I say restlessly; feeling as though I've been repeating this phrase all day.

"That's what they all say..." I hear Cana whispers only so I could hear, so in response I step on her toe.

"Ouch..." She mutters to herself.

"Does Lucy like Natsu?" Juvia simply asks.

"N-No!" I shout immediately, "I don't like him!"

"Really?" Lisanna asks quite shockedly, "I thought you did?"

"Me too!" Mira gasps eyes sparkling with disappointment.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I don't like Natsu like that." I shrug unenthusiastically, _though I feel a tiny part of myself saying it's a lie. But it's not a lie because I don't like him...right?_

"So Lucy does like Gray-sama!" Juvia gasps and then glares at me; with looks that could kill.

"No, don't worry he's all yours Juvia." I say with scarce as raise my hands.

"You and the stripper, eh?" Cana says as if she's trying to fuel Juvia to kill me.

Just then the bell rings and we begin to depart for class.

"Girls, come back here at Lunch." Mira announces and we all nod.

* * *

I walk to my seat in the middle row; _I sit next to Gray in maths so it's not too bad._

Gray comes in shortly after, "Hey," He says as he sits down.

"So what were you guys doing at break?" He asks curiously casually taking off his shirt.

"Um," I say hesitantly, "Nothing...Ask Mira." I glance away.

"Psh, girls..." He sighs.

"Gray, put your shirt back on. You'll get told off again." I tell him.

"Ugh..." He puts his shirt back on just before the teacher walks in.

The teacher tells us to answer a worksheet which he gives out.

"Did you give anything for Valentine's day?" I ask as I scan the first question.

"Na, did you?" He asks back.

I shake my head.

"We're all going to town tomorrow, you coming?" Gray reminds me.

"Yeah, Mira told me last week." I tell him.

"Did you like Juvia's gift then?" I wink.

"Y-yeah, I guess..." He glances away.

"And you, did you enjoy your stuff from Loke?" He smirks and nudges my elbow.

"He went a bit overboard..." I roll my eyes, "He probably sent loads of stuff to loads of girls."

"Huh? He's not that bad," Gray teases, "You sound disappointed."

"As if!" I sigh and push Gray by the shoulder lightly, "Loke is just a lady's man."

"You just can't resist him?" Gray laughs.

"Don't make me bring Juvia into this or Erza..." I warn.

"Erza?!" He gapes.

"I don't know who you like!" I snap.

"So where did Erza come from?!" He says still horrified.

"Well, some people think you like Erza..." I can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Who thinks that?!" He persists shockedly

"I don't know!"I raise my voice then shrug, "I just heard some girls talking about you one time in the corridor."

"Why you getting so worked about it anyways?" I ask.

"How could I like a monster like _her_?!" Gray gawks.

"I'd be careful what you say, Gray." I say casually as I answer the worksheet, "She might hear you..."

_Erza wasn't sitting that far behind us._

"Yeah, you're right..." He whispers after he glances back at Erza.

"I thought she was on Jellal." Gray says.

"What?!" My head shoots up, _how the hell does Gray know that? Only us girls know._

"Hm?" Gray looks at me blankly.

"How would you know?" I say sharply.

"It's _obvious._" He smirks.

_Since when was Gray know anything about romance?!_

"Na, someone told me." He shrugs.

"Who might that be?" I ask.

"Can't say." He says with slight amusement.

"Gray!" I sigh with annoyance.

"Chillax, I won't say anything." He flicks my head, "I'm just waiting to use it against her."

"That...isn't a great idea, she _will_ kill you." I frown.

"Then you better not tell her I know! She'll hunt me down!" Gray says with panic.

"As long as you don't tell anyone either." I stare at him.

"Fine," He sighs, "Psh, you should trust me by now." He smirks.

"Same here." I smile.

The door opens; revealing the one and only Mira.

"Special Delivery for...Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet!" She giggles as she makes her way towards him and he flinches for a brief moment. Everyone looks in shock and some people burst out laughing.

"What?!" Gray shouts with amusement whilst looking at Laxus.

"I didn't expect that..." I stare.

"Even the monster got one!" He gapes. I tut and slap his arm.

Mira places the box upon his table. He keeps his arms crossed as he tries to keep his cool; you could tell he was slightly pissed. _I mean someone sent him a box covered in girly-pink, glittery wrapping paper it's got to hurt his tough guy reputation._

Gray starts pissing himself.

"What you all looking at?!" Laxus shouts and everyone looks away. _But wait is that a blush upon Laxus' face?!_

Then Mira walks over to Erza and gives her a bouquet of scarlet red roses. Erza blushes and lowers her head.

"Someone must have sent that as a joke!" He sniggers.

"No! Someone might like him!" I protest.

"Right..." Gray says unconvinced.

Then the bell rings for lunch. I pack my equipment away quite slowly, stand up then tuck my chair in. Gray was already packed up and he was waiting, "Gosh you take forever..."

I roll my eyes and stand up. Erza comes over to us; picking up my stuff, "Come on Lucy, let's go."

"Okay." I walk away with Erza.

"You're not sitting with us?!" Gray sighs.

"Sorry." I smile then walk away with Erza.

* * *

"Erza! Whose it from?" Levy asks.

"I-I'm not very sure." She stutters slightly.

"I know~" Mira sings.

"Who is it, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks.

"Jellal!" She smiles.

"Jellal, ey?" Cana laughs.

"Guys, did you know" Mira starts.

Erza instantly goes quite and blushes a deep red.

"Erza-chan sent something to Jellal~" Mira sings.

"No way!" Cana shouts.

"Cana!" Erza raises her voice and glares, "Keep it down."

"You sent him something?!" my eyes widen.

"W-well. Yes, I did." Erza says shyly. The one person who can make Erza lose her cool is Jellal.

"Just tell him you like him already!" Cana nudges Erza, "C'mon we all know it."

"But I don't know if Jellal feels that way about me, so let's not jump to assumptions." Erza tries to not flush with embarrassment.

"And if you ever speak of this to anyone you will not live to see another day!" Erza warns us firmly.

We all nod.

"Juvia hasn't got a gift from Gray-sama yet..." Juvia wails and sniffles.

"Aw, it's okay Juvia." Mira smiles.

"Well, I'm sure he loved the chocolates." I reassure.

"Juvia spent a whole day making them..." Juvia says.

"Wow!" Lisanna smiles.

"You should've just bought some from the shop!" Cana rants, "He's not worth that much time."

"So do you think Gray sent the other valentine's gift, Lu-chan?" Levy suggests to me.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasps, "Gray-sama is Juvia's"

Juvia glares at me.

"I highly doubt it was Gray." I say surely.

"It might be someone we don't expect."Levy strokes her chin.

"I don't even think many boys sent anything." I tell them.

"I got something from Jet and Droy." Levy tells us.

"I'm guessing it wasn't anonymous?" I laugh.

"They told me they got me something," Levy says, "They didn't want me to think it was someone else."

"Laxus even got a gift." I say. Cana bursts into a loud roar of laughter.

"I was rather shocked." Erza smiles.

"T-that," Cana is barely able to speak due to her laughing fit, "That was from me!"

"No way!" I gasp.

"You like Laxus?" Lisanna gasps also.

"I sent it to piss him the F off!" Cana laughs.

"Oh Cana..." I chuckle and hold the bridge of my nose.

"Bet it hurt his 'man pride'!" Cana finally calms down.

"Aw, Cana. You two would be cute together~" Mira giggles.

"Why would I like a guy like him?" Cana smirks.

"You always go on about how hot he is..." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Laxus is hot!" Cana booms.

And with that the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3 - After School

_Hey, thanks so much for follows/favourites, I would appreciate a few reviews though :)_

**CHAPTER 3 – After school**

"Hey," I say struggling with my Valentine 's Day gifts as I reach Sting waiting outside the gates.

"You take your sweet time." He remarks with hands in pockets.

"Well, I'm _sorry_." I say sarcastically as I narrow my eyes.

"Here take this." I literally drop the large box of chocolates on him.

"Whoa, why should I carry your stuff?" He quickly catches the box.

"Just be man." I roll my eyes as we begin walking.

"You sound like Elfman." He rolls his eyes. I laugh briefly.

Then there's an uncomfortable silence, but then again it's better than him talking.

"So what did your friends say about me, coming to your house _alone_?" He smirks mischievously.

"I didn't tell them." I say unceasingly.

"Huh? How come?" He seems rather surprised.

"I don't have to tell them. Besides they might make a bigger deal than it is." I tell him.

"I bet Pinkie would get really mad." He laughs.

"It's not like I'm inviting you by choice." I sigh.

"Well, you seemed eager to work with me." He says trying to get on my nerves as we reach my front door.

"Don't put it like that." I cringe as I open the door and walk in with Sting following closely behind me. I shut the door and dump my bag near my desk.

"Where should I put this?" He chucks the box of chocolates in the air and catches them.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I say and try to snatch them of him, but he hovers them above my head.

"Just put them there." I point to my desk demandingly._ I refuse to mess around with him._

He places them on my desk than sits on my bed.

There was a slight awkwardness; having Sting in my house_ was_ a little weird.

"How come you don't live in Fairy Hills like the others?" Sting asks as he scans my house.

"Well at first I didn't know about Fairy Hills. Anyway, I like my place and dad sends me money to pay for the place." I explain.

"Oh yeah your dad is _so_ rich." Sting reminds himself.

"I'm guessing you stay at Fairy Hills?" I wonder.

"Yeah, share a dorm with Rogue." He says casually still analysing my house.

"I saw him yesterday." Slips from my mouth.

"Rogue? Where?" Sting's eyes immediately turn to mine as he raises an eyebrow.

"Only at the shop." I say.

"I don't get it," I frown, "Rogue isn't that mean but you are."

"Rogue isn't an innocent guy either." Sting smirks.

"Anyway we should get started." I cut to the chase as I hold my hands together.

"Whatever." He shrugs with boredom.

I pull out my laptop get paper and pens.

I tell him what to research and I write down the information. We work for awhile in peace, not much talking which was good for me.

"You made a mistake." He says gently as he peers over to what I'm writing.

"Where?" I pause from writing.

"Look that sentence doesn't even make sense." His voice becomes harsher as he points and moves closer.

"Oh sorry." I correct my mistake.

After a while we take a break.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask politely as I'm about to stand up. He shakes his head as he holds my arm lightly to stop me from rising.

"So, since I'm such a mean guy," Sting starts unexpectedly, "How can you trust me?"

"What?" I say with confusion as I stare at him.

"Right now, you're defenceless against me." Sting says sinisterly he moves closer to me.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do anything..." I murmur uncomfortable as I glance away.

"How do you know that?" In a flash he pins my arm down against the soft bed which cushioned me as a gasp slips from my mouth. I couldn't even react. I feel my heart thumping unsettlingly.

"I-I don't." I stare at him; his yearning aqua blue eyes bore into mine. But I don't move. I can't move.

"Exactly." He narrows his eyes, "I'm surprised. Why aren't you struggling or shouting?"

"You may be an idiot, but you're not that much of an idiot to do something to me." I say calmly.

"Heh," Sting closes his eyes and laughs half-heartedly as he loosens his grip, "Nice to know even you have faith in me."

"Uh..." I say unsure how to respond as I lay there as he's still above me, "Can you now get off me!" I snap recovering from shock.

Suddenly, I feel a draft blow through as I hear the window near my bed slide up. Sting goes flying off the bed and onto the floor. Natsu jumps from the window sill to the floor and grabs Sting by the collar. I sit up alarmingly.

"You bastard! What were you doing to her?" Natsu said filled with anger; his eyes reminding me of a dragon, "Huh?" He grips his collar tighter.

Sting just smirks.

Natsu punches his face making a loud clap which sounded painful.

"Natsu stop!" I scream as I run to him as he's about to punch him again. _He's serious_. I pull Natsu's tensed arm which then un-tenses and Natsu lets go of his collar causing Sting to tumble to the floor. Sting gets up slowly.

"Sting, I think you should leave..." I say shakenly still holding Natsu's arm. Natsu's gaze never left Sting once as he left for the door.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Natsu turns to me in complete panic as he grasps my shoulders.

"Did he do anything to you?! He did, didn't he?" Natsu grips harder on my shoulders.

"No," I reassure, "He didn't."

"Why would you invite him here? Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu began bombarding me with questions.

"It was just for the project!" I say with slight scarce.

"But why didn't you tell me? What if he did do something?" Natsu seemed very angered his eyes stared intensely into mine.

"I didn't want you to worry and make a big deal." I quieten as I break from his gaze.

"But inviting him alone to your house wasn't the best idea Luce!" He says with anger but his concern seeps through.

"I'm sure I could fend him off..." I mumble to myself.

"Just be careful with bastards like him..." Natsu sighs. His grip loosens and his warm hands slide down to my wrists as he rests his forehead on one of my shoulder.

"Natsu..." I say in awe. _I rarely ever see him angry like this. I know he's right but even Sting wouldn't go that far._

"If he ever pulls something again...tell me..." Natsu whispers in my left ear.

I nod. He then moves away from me and an unsettling silence falls upon us.

"But don't do anything stupid..." I warn. He flinches ever so slightly but doesn't respond.

He then jumps on my bed and gets comfy.

"I guess you're sleep here again?" I say rhetorically, "You practically live here." I roll my eyes and he just grins.

"Of course, we're best friends!" He reminds.

"Yeah..." I smile.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nothing Happened!

_Dedicated to Annechase because she was dying for another chapter ;) Sorry it's not that great, but thank for reading guys~_

**CHAPTER 4 - Nothing Happened!**

**-****Break-**

I walk over to the group: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Mira and Juvia.

"Hey," I greet just as I'm about to sit beside Levy.

"Lucy," Erza states in a unusual way that makes me feel nervous and turns to me, "How come you didn't tell us about Sting?"

"W-Waa..." I yelp and jump back; not knowing how to respond.

"You told them..." I sigh with disappointment at Natsu as my shoulder drop causing my bag to slide down my arm as I take a seat.

"You should have told us Lu-chan!" Levy says panicked.

"One of us could have come with you so you weren't with that bastard on your own!" Gray exclaims as he gestures.

"Maybe she wanted it that way..." Cana murmurs cheekily.I give her a 'look'

"Um...What did Sting do?" Lisanna asks charily. _Well this isn't awkward or anything..._

Their eyes shift to me curiously...expectantly.

"Well erm," I hold my arm self-consciously and avoid glances, "Nothing _actually_ happened..." I squint slightly.

"Nonsense," Erza shakes her head in gainsay, "Why would Natsu be so concerned otherwise?"

"He was holding her against the bed!" Natsu blurts out vexatiously whilst clenching his fist.

All eyes widen in shock and a few gasps from Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, Mira. They were probably thinking all sorts of disturbing things...

"That bastard..." Natsu and Gray mutter under their breaths.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?" Levy says with shock as she tugs at my arm lightly

"Lucy!" Mira gasps and covers her mouth.

"Yes, but nothing happened!" I wave my hands in front of me desperately trying to persuade them.

"Cos I came just in time..." Natsu retorts quietly.

"I believe that's considered as harassment, Lucy." Erza says adamantly.

"But he didn't do anything..." I restate.

"What woulda happened if I didn't come?" Natsu entreats and glances at me, "Huh, Luce?"

"He's right, Lucy" Erza admits, "You're lucky that he came when he did."

"Lu-chan, something could have happened..." Levy places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, for once this idiot saved you." Gray admits also.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Natsu flips at Gray.

"He wouldn't do anything, I know Sting wouldn't." Slips from my mouth as if it were an automatic response. There's a brief silence.

"And how is it you can be so sure?" Erza says seekingly.

"Yeah, how can you trust a _bastard_ like him?" Natsu spits out poison.

"Guys, it's fine." I sigh; knowing that they won't let go.

"Lucy, it's not." Erza head-strongly.

"Don't you guys see?" Cana speaks up amusedly, everyone turns to her with confusion, "She obviously didn't mind him touching her..."

Natsu clenches his fist; Erza's eyes widen as do the others'.

"No!" I shout quiet screamishly as I shake my head.

"So you _do_ mind him touching you?" Erza interrogates further.

"Yes! Well-no," I choke on my own words, "I just-"

Then I'm saved by the ringing bell.

"As the Student council president, I will sort him out." Erza says as she stands up and places her hands on her hips somewhat heroically.

"Heh, me too." Natsu mutters to Gray and Gray nods; getting up also.

I feel my stomach churn.

"We have, Geography right Levy-chan?" I ask.

She nods.

"Me too~" Mira smiles way too happily.

We part from the group. (I think most of them have History)

"Are you and Sting okay though?" Mira ponders with concern as we walk down the long corridor; Levy and Mira on either side of me.

"Well, I guess? I'm not really sure what you mean by 'okay'." I say with a level of uncertainty.

"You should ask the teacher to change partners." Levy suggests.

I shake my head, "We spent a while working on it yesterday. It would be a waste."

* * *

She nods unsurely as we enter Geography and walk to the back desks where we sit. I sit beside Levy, who sits beside Mira.

Miss puts on a video about Erosion. Yes, at least I can sit back in this lesson.

As soon as we sit down, Mira leans past Levy shoots me down with a question, "So what happened?"

I almost fall off my chair.

"You can tell us, since the boys are gone." Mira eyes me expectantly.

"Yes, tell us!" Levy agrees.

_Well it's only Levy and Mira..._

"But don't tell the others okay?" I firmly warn them. They nod._ I knew the others would make the biggest commotion._

"We were taking a break," I start and take a deep breath, "Sting moved closer to me and he was saying that I'm defenceless or whatever against him. And he was saying how can you trust me. But I knew Sting wouldn't go that far."

I sigh then quieten my voice, "Then he pinned me down against the bed and basically said how would I know that. And the thing is I didn't, but like I said I _know_ Sting wouldn't do that. Then Natsu came in through the window and it obviously took it the wrong way...and yeah..." I trail off uncomfortable.

"So Sting just wanted to know if you trusted him...?" Levy asked with confusion.

"I guess he wanted to know, since I hate his guts, why I'd have a reason to trust him." I shrug.

Mira's mouth curves into a smile.

"What?" I look at her uncomfortably.

"Nothing." She giggles to herself. _Don't tell me she's fantasizing again. Of course she is. She's Mira._

"Don't get me wrong, I still find Sting really annoying especially when he calls me Blondie, but it just never crossed my mind that Sting would pull anything so I don't think I_ trust_ him, like I trust you guys or Natsu." I explain quickly.

Levy nods understandingly.

"So you don't consider Sting your friend?" Mira queries.

"No way!" I stress and cringe at the absurdity of her even suggesting that.

"An enemy then?" Mira quizzes.

"Hm," I hesitate, "Not really..." I tilt my head.

"Then what is he to you?" Mira questions directly.

"I think he's just a classmate to Lu-chan. They were only working on a project together." Levy saves me.

"Yeah," I nod in agreement, "A fellow student."

We all laugh.

"Girls at the back, be quiet!" Miss calls.

"Sorry Miss." We say in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 - To Kiss or not to Kiss

_Hey guys, another chapter. I don't know if you'll like it...Like to hear your feedback!~_

**CHAPTER 5 – To Kiss or not to Kiss**

"Look, I know this is weird for you..." He starts whilst awkwardly holding the back of his neck. _You have no Idea._

"But we might as well get used to it..." He shifts dangerously close to me; trapping me against the wall. One arm was leaning against the wall above my head.

"Gray," I start nervously, "You're not-"

He leans closer to me and I'm sure he can feel the heat emanating from my cheeks. My heart beats fast, our faces are mere inches away..._and you're probably wondering how the hell I ended up in this position, well it all started in Drama..._

* * *

"Is it true?!" Evergreen rushes up to me before I open the door to enter Drama.

"What?" I frown with confusion as I lug the door open to drama whilst Evergreen follows me eagerly.

"Sting kissed you!" She grabs my shoulders with shock exploding on my face.

"WHAT!?" I shriek, "Where did you hear that?!"

"Well it's been going around!" Evergreen informs as she removes her shoes and I remove mine.

"Are you serious?!" I say trying to hide the panic as we walk to the bag room and dump our stuff there. (Drama classes were just empty rooms basically)

"So did he?" Evergreen prods eagerly for the answer as we sit in the middle of the classroom, I could see a few students edge closer.

"No way!" I practically shout, "I did not kiss him!"

"No, but did _he_ kiss you?" Evergreen digs further.

"No, he did not kiss me!" I snap becoming increasingly annoyed with this rumour.

"Who didn't you kiss?" A voice intrudes and my heart has a mini attack as I turn to see,

"Sting..." I linger feeling the blood rise to my cheeks; _he heard everything._

He sits near Ever and I.

"Speak of the devil..." Evergreen comments snidely.

Then Natsu and Gray come barging in arguing:

"You're so dumb it's unreal!" Gray shouts at him.

"At least I'm not some stripper!" Natsu growls as he grabs Gray in a headlock.

Erza steps out from nowhere.

"Do you two want to explain what's going on?"

And it's not too long before they all notice Sting. They freeze. Natsu's face darkens slightly as does Gray's.

A deadly silence drifts through the room.

Erza steps forward, "Sting, I believe you and I need to talk." Erza states; breaking the ice.

But just then the teacher walks in. Our gazes move towards her, "Sorry, I'm late." She breathes; flustered like she had been running.

"Well,_ Scarlet_. I 'believe' it'll have to wait." He says smugly. Natsu sits in between Sting and I, Erza sits next to Sting; in between him and Natsu. Gray sits next to Natsu. The other girls (Mira, Cana, Lisanna and Juvia) remain closely next to me, who must have entered without me noticing.

"Well," Miss starts with a huff, "We're going to start rehearsing a play that eventually will be performed to the whole school. I've assigned different roles to you all and you will be tested on your acting abilities."

"What play?" Someone asks.

"Cinderella." She replies. Groans arise. _So cliché._

Mira and Erza are the only ones who seem satisfied.

"This is the perfect opportunity to showcase my acting abilities." Erza smiles with pride.

"You are quite the actress, Erza, but this will be in front of a big audience." Mira tells her.

Miss coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Cinderella will be played by Lucy." She starts. _Typical._

People stare and I mentally cringe.

"The step sisters will be played by Erza and Juvia. The step mother by Cana, the fairy Godmother by Mira and the prince by..."

I gulp the dread washes over me as she calls out, "Gray."

"Gray!" Natsu and Sting shout in unison.

"Gray, huh?" Cana laughs.

"Me?!" Gray looks wide-eye.

"Yes, you Gray." Miss nods.

"The rest of you will be given roles of extras, lighting and props." She tells us as she begins giving out a stapled booklet of the script.

"You do realize you'll have to kiss Gray..." Cana snickers with amusement. My face flushes.

"What?!" Gray gapes at me with a blush tainted on his face.

"Love rival..." Juvia mumbles which sends me chills down my spine.

"What! They won't _have _to kiss." Natsu reassures.

"I don't see the problem. It will be strictly for acting purposes and nothing more." Erza interjects.

"But she isn't _actually_ going to kiss him!" Natsu protests.

"Yeah she will, even if it's on the cheek!" Evergreen speaks up.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cana frowns with disappointment.

"No! Miss didn't say Lucy had to kiss Gray!" Natsu claims.

"Why don't you just ask?" Sting rolls his eyes.

"Don't we get a say this..." I murmur looking at Gray. He shrugs.

"I'll go and ask miss." Mira stands up and walks to miss whose busy sorting the others' roles.

"Does it bother you, Lucy?" Erza asks.

"Well," I shift uncomfortably, "Kinda..."

"See! She doesn't want to kiss that dam stripper!" Natsu throws his hands up in the air.

I hear Sting murmur something but I can't quite make out what he had said.

Mira finally comes back.

"Miss said she'll like you to follow the script closely." Mira informs.

We all flick take a few moments to scan through the script. My stomach churns as I see the stage direction.

"Argh..." I sigh as I bash my head into the paper and use it as a shield.

"Aw, it's only one kiss." Mira tries to console. _Only one kiss, my first kiss in fact! Besides, Juvia is going to kill me and I want to live!_

"It's stupid." Natsu pouts.

"I'm sure we can all be mature about this." Erza eyes us all.

"Right everyone, start practicing from the top." Miss tells us.

Everyone stands up a part from me whose still lowering my head whilst falling into a pit of despair.

"Come on, Lucy." Erza urges.

"Fine." I sigh as I look up at her. I see Sting also standing over me; he extends his arm out to me.

I blink in shock. But I take his hand, his strong arm tenses and helps pull me up from the floor causing me to step forward threateningly close to him.

"I know you wish I was the prince." Sting smirks maliciously.

Natsu comes up behind me and slings an arm around my shoulder; trying to drag me away from Sting.

We begin to practise. I walk to the front, the scene starts with me cleaning.

Lisanna starts as she's the narrator: "Once upon a time..."

"Miss this sucks!" Natsu shouts.

"Natsu, shut up!" Students shout.

"Alright..." He pouts.

Lisanna starts again, "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl."

I pretend to scrub the floors.

"But she lived with her step family, who treated her as a servant."

"This is so boring!" Natsu interrupts yet again.

"Natsu!" We all call in unison.

"What?" He shrugs.

We finally continue and even though the start up was slow, eventually we struggled through the first run through of the play..._without the kissing._

We were taking a short break and I decided to catch some fresh air. I leant against a wall taking time to clear my head but little did I know Gray had also followed me outside.

"Hey..." He greets.

I jump slightly before noticing it was only Gray, "Oh Hey..."

He leans against the wall beside me.

"Look, I know this is weird for you..." He starts whilst awkwardly holding the back of his neck. _You have no Idea._

"But we might as well get used to it..." He shifts dangerously close to me; trapping me against the wall. One arm was leaning against the wall above my head.

"Gray," I start nervously, "You're not-"

He leans closer to me and I'm sure he can feel the heat emanating from my cheeks. My heart beats fast, our faces are mere inches away...


	6. Chapter 6 - They will Kiss

_**Thanks for people who review, especially to: ****Rockrockluver246**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 6 – "They will kiss"**

"_Well, well, well_," A voice interrupts, causing Gray and I to jump and pull away immediately, "What do we have here?"

My head swiftly turns to my left to see none other than Sting Eucliffe with his arms crossed.

"Blondie and Gray already hitting it off?" He says as if he's thriving off amusement. He looks at us as if he's caught us red handed in a 'crime'.

"Says the one who tried to make a move on Lucy yesterday." Gray frowns with clear annoyance.

"Wrong." Sting says trying to aggravate as he walks towards us.

"But if you want I could show you how to make a move." Sting darkens into a whisper which gets under Gray's skin.

_I get a bad feeling of where this is heading...  
_  
"You piss me off." Gray says caustically as he steps towards him angrily.

"Enough." I squeeze myself in between them, "Let's go back inside."

Sting just shrugs off casually back into class. _Gosh, the nerve of that guy._

"Sorry about y'know..." Gray turns away from me and murmurs shyly, "I tell miss I'm not doing it."

"It's fine. I'll kiss you," The words sounded so wrong.

"What?!" He jumps to face me in shock.

"But _only_ in the final performance and not in the rehearsals." I say clearly.

"Yeah, that's the best way, I guess..." Gray nods as we begin to walk back inside.

"GRAY!" Natsu shouts flying towards Gray with a kick. Natsu's foot collides with Grays face causing poor Gray to fall backwards to the ground.

"Gray, are you okay?" I look down at him.

Natsu stands on Gray, "You better not be pulling anything!"

"Why you so worked up about this flame brain?" Gray shouts up at Natsu.

"Me?" Natsu pauses and blinks for a moment, "I'm not, you stripper!"

They continue arguing as usual so I simply walk past them and over to Erza.

"Are you alright?" Erza questions; observing me.

"You look pretty beat." Cana hints, "It's difficult having so many boys attracted to you?"

"What?! No, Cana..." I deny immediately.

"Her and Sting and Now Gray. Then Natsu!" Evergreen lists bleatly. I see Lisanna flinch a little at 'Natsu'.

"Who will she choose?" Mira gasps.

"Lucy can't have Gray-sama!" Juvia hissed with a red glow glinting in her eyes.

"First of all, Sting and I_ didn't_ kiss; I don't know why everyone thinks that..." I rant tiresomely, "And its only for this play, I don't want him! And what do you mean then Natsu?!"

"Who thinks you kissed?" Cana asks curiously.

"It's the rumour that's been going around." Evergreen informs.

"Rumour?" Erza raises and eyebrow and her eyes widen.

"Yes, that Sting and Lucy kissed." Evergreen replies.

"But Lucy said Sting didn't do anything to her." Lisanna shakes her head.

"Is that so?" Erza raises a brow.

"Everyone can I have your attention!" Erza shouts demandingly and no one dares defy Erza.

"What is she doing?!" I cover my mouth and whisper to the others in panic.

"Lucy did not kiss Sting. This is a false rumour which from this point on will not be spread further." Erza declares confrontationally with no shame.

"Huh?" Sting's face looks slightly embarrassed at Erza's up-frontness.

A few moments later the whispers slowly fill the room again.

I face palm myself in embarrassment, "She-She didn't have to go about it like that..."

"That's Erza for ya!" Cana laughs and winks.

I hang my head in embarrassment and a gentle hand places upon my shoulder, "It's okay, at least the rumour will stop."

I look up at the smiling, positive Lisanna.

"This is Erza's way of fixing things." Mira smiles.

"Yup...fixing..." I sweat-drop.

And the bell rings. Students rush into the bag room and flood out of class, after all it was a Friday.

I walk slowly to the bag room, letting the other students desperately get out.

"Lucy, are you okay now?" Erza asks as if nothing happened; completely unphased.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." I sweat drop as I pick up my bag and place my shoes on along with, Erza. The others were probably waiting outside since we're all going to head to town.

We exit the classroom and join the others.

"Shall we go~" Mira suggests.

"We have to wait for Levy." I remind.

"I'm afraid I cannot accompany you all." Erza says with slight regret.

"How come?" Lisanna asks.

"Student council matters." She replies and we all nod. _Erza has her duties._

Luckily, neither Natsu nor Gray had brought up anything to do with Erza and Drama and Sting and I.

"Alright, well, see ya Erza!" Natsu waves casually. Gray simple waves.

"Bye!" Lisanna and Mira smile.

"Good Luck," Cana shouts, "With Je-Ow!"

I kick Cana so she shuts up, _did I mention Jellal is on the Student Council?_

Erza turns around brief and glares at Cana with a look that says, 'I'll deal with you later...'

"See you on Monday!" I shout as Erza walks away.

"Where did Juvia go off too?" Lisanna glances around.

"I don't know," I frown, "I didn't see her leave..."

"Here!" I hear someone calling. I look to see Levy running towards us all.

"Hey Levy-chan!" I greet.

"Yo!" Natsu greets also.

"Hey." Gray says coolly.

"Hi." Lisanna and Mira say in unison.

"Levy! Hey!" Cana shouts.

"So, where are we actually going?" Gray asks as we walk out of the school gates.

"Let's see, we could see a Movie, shop, go karaoke." Mira lists on her fingers.

"Can we eat? I'm hungry!" Natsu moans.

"When are you not hungry?" Gray remarks.

"I am kind of hungry too." Levy states.

"I need a frikken drink!" Cana wails.

"You always need a drink!" Gray shouts back.

"Let's go to 'Happy's!'" Mira chimes. _Happy's is a restaurant/cafe where we all hang out, also Mira works there._

"Are you sure you want to go there?" I raise an eyebrow, "I mean you have a day off from work and you want to go there?"

"I don't mind." Mira smiles angelically.

"Then let's go!" Natsu grins and sticks a thumb up.

"Okay." Lisanna nods happily.

We walk and talk to Happy's. We take a seat at our usual spot in the red sofa booths.

"I haven't been here in a while..." I state as I get comfy in the booth. Levy sits in the corner, I sit next to Levy, and Mira sits next to me and just as Lisanna is about sit beside her sister Cana budges right in almost squashing me to death.

"Sorry Lisanna looks like you'll have to sit that side..." Cana laughs mischievously as she points to the other side where Natsu and Gray are sitting.

Lisanna blushes slightly as she takes a seat next to Natsu who is sitting next to Gray.

"Cana..." I shake my head feeling for Lisanna.

"If she wants him she has to get in there!" Cana whispers, "Or is it that you're jealous..."

Cana gives me a mockful look.

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes and lean on the table with my arms.

Kinana (the waiter) comes over. _She's very pretty._ She has short violet hair and emerald eyes and is wearing a lime-green dress which had white frills at the bottom and a green bow at the chest.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She smiles.

"Oh hey, Mira!" She smiles as she notices Mirajane.

"Hey Kinana!" Mira replies.

We all order. Of course Natsu orders, for himself a feast that is fit for four people and Cana orders as much alcohol as possible.

"So everyone," Mira starts, "We have to make sure we rehearse as much as possible!"

"There are so many lines to learn..." I rest my head on the table.

"Aw Lu-chan, you'll be fine." Levy pats my head.

"So what play?" Levy asks curiously.

"Cinderella!" Mira squeals with excitement.

"Yep and I got the main role!" I say with annoyance.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Levy nudges.

"Yeah Lucy." Cana smirks.

"Who's the prince?" Levy wonders. Oh Levy did you really have to go there?

Gray starts quietly, "It's-"

"Guess!" Cana booms amusedly.

"Um...Loke?" Levy suggests unsurely.

"No?" I shake my head, "Come to think of it where was Loke today?"

"Oh yeah he wasn't in drama." Gray remembers.

"Anyway guess again." Cana says.

"Natsu?" She suggests again.

"No." Natsu pouts.

"Please don't tell me who I think it is?!"Levy says with a mortified look.

Everyone widens eyes. Gray has a distraught look on his face.

Levy turns to me, "Sting!"

"NO WAY!" I shout rather loudly.

"Then who?" Levy gives in.

"It's Gray!" I point to him.

"You had me worried, Lu-chan..." Levy sighs in relief.

"It's a stupid play anyway!" Natsu moans.

"So do you have to...kiss?" Levy quietens.

"Yes!" Most people on the table say "No!" says at the same time.

"What?" Natsu gapes.

"What about Juvia though?" Levy slips out.

"What about her..." Gray says uncomfortably.

Levy and I exchange looks.

"She's gonna kill Lucy." Cana says casually.

"Thanks, Cana." I smile sarcastically.

"Like Erza said, it's only for a play." Lisanna defends.

"Yes, just for a play..." Mira looks as though she's gone off into her own world.

"Exactly." I smile at Lisanna.

"Besides, they're not even going to kiss..." Natsu shrugs.

Silence falls upon the table.

"We've already figured out that they will kiss." Cana breaks the silence.

"So?!" Natsu says with irritation.

"Someone's a lil' jealous..." Cana murmurs under her breath.

"How long do we even have before we perform it?" I ask; worrying about how many lines I'll have to learn and trying to change the subject.

"3 weeks, we're performing it for the Spring festival." Mira informs.

"3 WEEKS?!" Gray shouts.

"Yup~" Mira nods.

"I'm sure it's plenty of time." Lisanna says.

"Yeah, that's ages away!" Natsu grins as he leans back.

"That's because you're only an extra! You don't have to learn as many lines!" Gray glares at him.

"Bet I still could if I had you're part, stripper!" Natsu says confidently.

"No way! You...memorizing or learning..." Gray muffles his laughter, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey! Do you wanna go?" Natsu presses his forehead against Gray's.

"Well, good luck guys!" Levy smiles ignoring their squabbling.

"Oh yeah you don't do drama..." I remember.

"I'm excited to see it!" Levy exclaims.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dodgeball!

_Thanks for all favourites,follows and reviews! Especially to Disney Lovers 101!_

**CHAPTER 7 - Dodgeball**

**-P.E-**

I tie my hair up into a ponytail but let my bangs fall naturally. Then I tighten my shoe lace.

"Do you think we're still doing tennis?" Levy asks as she adjusts her hair.

"No," I shake my head whilst stretching my left arm, "Miss said that last week was the last tennis lesson."

"Juvia hates tennis." Juvia pouts.

"It's because you don't know how ta play." Cana remarks as she relaxes her arm on me.

"I wonder what we're doing then." Lisanna wonders as she stretches her leg.

"Waah, I hope it's not basketball." Levy moans.

"It doesn't matter what we play. I must win." Erza holds her clenched fist up and places a hand on her hip.

"Aw, don't be too sure Erza~" Mira smiles happily; her hair tied into a messy ponytail. _It's not fair how pretty Mira and Erza are, even for p.e..._

"Oh?" Erza turns to Mira causing her high ponytail to sway, raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Alright girls," Miss shouts catching our attention as we gather round her, "Today's lesson you'll also be playing with the boys. We'll be having mixed teams. And I don't want to hear any complaining, alright?!" Miss points a figure at all of as our faces transition in disappointment.

"Alright!" Cana booms in excitement.

"Really?" I sigh.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia holds her hands to her face and goes off into her own little world of thought.

"The boys get really competitive!" Levy says with worry.

"I fail to see the problem." Erza says cluelessly with a questioning glance.

"Don't forget how competitive Erza is." I whisper to Levy and she nods.

"Usually it's just us girls so it's fine...but with Natsu and the others..." Lisanna holds her arm timidly.

"So? Is it because you feel they are better than us? I'll show them how to play sports." Erza has a deadly competitive look.

"Yeah they ain't better than us!" Cana gestures loudly.

"I hope I'm not against her..." Levy gulps.

"Me too..." I whimper.

"Ooh, look," Mira points to the door as you can see them about to enter through the small window, "Here they come!"

They boys walk in, including: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Sting and Rogue. In their t-shirts and shorts, (with exception of Gray not wearing his t-shirt) Girls gasp and swoon. Muttering arises.

"Don't worry," Cana wraps an arm around me and Levy and glances at the rest of the girls, "All your guys are here." She laughs.

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I stutter. Levy goes quiet as does Lisanna. Juvia is fawning over Gray's body and Erza turns away from us trying to remain her composture. _This was going to be a long lesson..._

"It means they can see you in all your glory." Cana grins with amusement, "I bet my life they're checking you out right now."

"Cana!" I tut as I remove her arm from my shoulder.

"Right everyone," Miss calls, "I'll be randomly numbering you into teams."

She begins to groups us into teams, "Right you guys are one team." She points to me last and tells us to gather behind her.

I look around while I walk to see who's with me.

"Lucy!" Natsu grins, "You're in my team!"

I smile in response.

I then take a look at my team once we've gathered.

So Natsu, Cana, Mira and...Sting. _This might be a problem..._

Natsu glances at Sting and then ignores his presence.

"Yo, Blondie." Sting waves.

"Hey..." I say awkwardly.

"Quit staring at her, hm?" Cana says playfully but with a sly look.

"Cana!" I slap her arm.

"What?!" Sting gapes. Natsu glances him an unpleasant look.

"What's the matter pinkie?" Sting laughs slightly.

"Did I say that something's the matter, _bastard_?" Natsu shoots him a serious look.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Sting quietens with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe we should." Natsu turns towards him threateningly.

"R-right!" I jump in-between them and push them away from each other by their chiselled chests, "Let's all just try to get along, okay?" I glance to my left at Sting then I glance to my right at Natsu.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Sting closes his eyes and raises his hands as he shakes his head.

"Natsu?" I turn to him.

"Fine," He crosses his arms defensively and turns his head away; avoiding my gaze, "But he's the one who started it..." He murmurs.

"Aw c'mon everyone. We're a team~" Mira says positively.

"Yeah, listen to Mira you idiots!" Cana shouts in their faces.

"How much booze have you had today?" Sting asks.

"None of your frikken business!" Cana yells.

"Everyone! Today you'll be playing dodge ball." Miss tells us, a few groans arise, "We'll go over the rules quickly. If the ball touches you below your head, you're out and must go stand on the side. Hold the ball for more than five seconds and you're out. If you catch the ball without it bouncing, the person who threw it is out and one of your teammates that is out is allowed to rejoin. The last team standing wins. Any questions?" Miss looks at us all.

We shake our heads.

"Great! Now let's start." She claps her hands. She organises who plays who.

We were against, Gajeel, Levy, Rogue and Laxus.

We had five players so one player had to sub off. Cana immediately volunteered.

We took our places against one wall, the other teams against the opposite. A row of 4 balls were placed upon cones at the half way line.

"Right Mira and Blondie run to get the balls, roll 'em back to me and I'll throw." Sting tells us strategically. I nod.

"Luce, roll them to me." Natsu says keeping his gaze forward. We wait for the whistle to signal the start.

The whistle blows, me and Mira pelt it to the line of balls. I grab one and roll it behind me without looking, I move towards another ball which gets snatched from under me by Gajeel.

"Gehee." He laughs; getting ready to throw it so I move back getting ready to dodge it. Sting runs forward with a ball in one hand and throws it rather fast at poor Levy. Levy just dodges by an inch.

"Aim for Levy, she's the easiest one to take down." Sting advises.

"I'll get Levy, because with your throws you will end up killing her!" I shout as I dodge two balls that were thrown at me from God knows where. All I hear are the storm of continuous bouncing balls echoing throughout the hall.

I bend down to pick up a ball that had been thrown over to our side. I glance up to see a ball flying straight at me; _it was too late to process a reaction._

Just then, Sting slides in front of me and catches it at his chest. _I'm surprised he remained on his feet considering the force of that throw._

I heard Gajeel curse as he walks to the side of the court, clearly unhappy.

"Watch it." Sting warns without turning to me. He proceeds in throwing balls.

I move further back. Mira remains close to the front trying to catch the balls. By the looks of it she just got Levy out. And Natsu seems completely locked onto Laxus. He extends his arm back and flings the ball at Laxus, who simply catches in one hand with a grin.

"Argh!" Natsu sighs in anger and throws his arms up in exasperation as he walks to the side.

Laxus throws the ball back aiming for me I think.

"Kya!" I scream dodging it just by a step. It bounces of the wall behind me and I pick it up and throw it very badly/randomly which only hit the air.

"What the hell was that?!" Sting retorts in confusion.

"I'm not good at throwing okay!" I snap back.

Suddenly three balls come charging towards Sting. He dodges two but doesn't realize the other.

"Sting watch out!" I shout.

The ball hits his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shit..." He squints, "I didn't expect that."

He stands up and limps to the side. _Is he okay?_

I tear my eyes away from Sting and glance to see Laxus grinning. I chuck all the balls back to their side without even looking. Luckily none of them caught it.

Mira and I were the only ones left standing.

I move next to Mira.

"Take Laxus out first!" Natsu cups around his mouth and shouts to us.

"No, get Rogue!" Sting also calls out.

"Mira? What do we do?!" I begin to panick.

"Try to catch them. So we can get the others back in." Mira eyes them both with an intense look of determination.

They have all the balls on their side, so we watch intently; getting ready to catch them any second.

Again the balls come shooting towards Mira, one from below and one from above.

She dodges them both and then another one hits her arm whilst she was dodging the others.

"Laxus!" She narrows her gaze.

"Mira, don't leave me!" I say nervously.

"Just catch the balls! And throw them low so they can catch them." She whispers to me then winks and walks off.

I'm the only one left standing against Rogue and Laxus. _Great..._

All the balls are on my side, so I have no choice but to throw them.

I gulp and pick up a ball. I aim for the corner of the wall and throw it as hard as I possibly can so that they won't catch it. I throw the rest of the balls quickly but swiftly.

Two balls are fired at me, "Luce! Catch it!" Natsu shouts.

I hold out my hands as it draws closer to me and grab onto it and bring it to my chest. I catch it. _Wait I caught it?_

I smile at my team. But a few moments later another ball hits me.

"I'm out?!" I gasp.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down." Laxus smirks.

Natsu jogs on, "You caught it before you got hit, so I'm on."

"Phew..." I sigh as I walk off, "Good luck..."

I walk next in between Mira and Sting.

"That was amazing!" Mira congratulates me.

"Thanks..." I laugh shyly.

"Not gonna lie Blondie," Sting starts, "You did pretty good."

"Thanks." I nod.

"Are you okay?!" I quickly turn to him remembering his leg. I glance at it; I notice he's not fully standing on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was only a little hit." Sting shrugs of casually.

"It sure as hell didn't like a frikken small hit!" Cana shouts.

"Yeah..." I nod still looking at his leg.

"I'm fine, don't make a big fuss." Sting rolls his eyes.

"Yes!" Natsu cheers. I turn my attention to him; He got Rogue out.

"Now it's just me and you, Laxus" Natsu grins.

"Gimme your best shot." Laxus picks up a ball in one hand.

Natsu also picks up a ball. And in a blink two balls go shooting like bullets across opposite sides of the hall.

They both get it by a ball and stumble to the floor.

"Did they both just get hit at the _same_ time?" I say with surprise.

"How the F is that possible?!" Cana retorts.

"So it's a draw?" I glance at Mira.

"I don't know." Sting shrugs.

"It seems like it." Mira notes.

We look at Miss waiting for her verdict.

"Since we have to move on with other games," Miss starts, "We'll call this a draw."

Mira smiles, "Yay!"

Natsu and I walk towards each other.

"Well done!" I smile.

He laughs and holds his hand up for a high-five. I clap his hand. Mira and Cana run over to congratulate. Sting walks slowly behind.

"I went easy on you!" Laxus shouts as he walks away to his team.

"Psh, whatever..." Natsu mumbles.

"It was only a draw. Don't get too happy." Sting says unimpressed.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu steps past me, "You weren't the last one standing!"

"_You_ only came back on because of Lucy." Sting emphasises with a smug look, "You were the first to go off."

_What a minute did he just call me...Lucy?_

Natsu clenches his teeth, "You barely did anything anyway!"

"Well, at least we didn't lose." I remind them.

"Yeah." Natsu agrees whilst still glaring at Sting.

"Yeah, yeah, good work guys!" Cana grins.

"You didn't do anything, you drunk!" Sting shouts.

"But he went easy..." Sting whispers to himself with a smirk; knowing Natsu heard.

"Sting!" I slap his arm.

"What?!" He glances at me.

"I heard that." I fold my arms.

"So?" He giggles slightly.

"Just stop it okay." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Don't bother, Luce." Natsu shakes his head and shoots Sting a look.

"Mira's team vs Erza's team!" Miss calls and tells Erza's team to come over to our court.

"What?!" Natsu and Sting gape in unison.

I stare at them. _They are both afraid of Erza aren't they? But then again, who isn't?_

I gulp as they walk to the wall on their side; getting into position.

The team consisted of: Erza, Jellal, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia.

"Great..." Cana mutters, "I have to play..."

We all got into positions on our wall whilst the teacher rearranged the balls in a row.

"This is my chance to beat Erza!" Natsu says with a fiery determination.

"Don't bet on it..." Sting laughs.

"I'll beat her." Mira says evilly which surprises in me. _Well Mira does have a dark side..._


End file.
